Never Let You Go
by sam1010
Summary: William Giles has been in love with Buffy Summers for years. When he's asked to read a journal entry for the day, he freaks out, mainly because it happens to be about her. Will she figure it out that he wrote about her?


William Giles sat in his eight period English class, writing in his journal for their daily free write. He, again, was writing about her. The same girl that held all of his affections. The same girl that had the beauty of an angel, but would never know how he felt about her.

Buffy.

Simple as that. Buffy. She was beautiful to him. But she had never noticed him. Never once had she said hi to him. But he knew that she was a good person. He knew that she wasn't one of the popular girls that were mean and heartless. He could just tell.

He knew he would never get the courage to ask her to be his. To be his girlfriend. To be his for all the world to see and know. He felt all of these things for her and he was glad that she would never know for fear that she would make fun of him.

Joke about him being a loser and loving someone that he had never even spoken to. He was fast working away in his journal that he hadn't even heard the teacher calling his name until his friend Xander nudged his arm.

He looked up to the teacher, "Yes, sir?"

The teacher sat at the end of his desk, "Why don't you read us your journal entry for today? I always enjoy reading your work. Why not share it?"

Share it? In front of the very room that the girl he loved was in? Shock and panic coursed through him, "Oh, no, that's okay. I can just leave them in my journal. No need to tell the entire class."

The teacher stood up, "Oh come on! You're such a good writer. Read us your entry. Please, William?"

William looked at him then a quick glance to the golden goddess sitting across the room, gossiping with her friends and checking her make up. Hoping that she wouldn't notice that his poem was about her, "Okay."

The teacher's face lit up like a light bulb, "Great! Every one, settle down! Settle down! Go ahead William."

William stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. Everyone was staring at him. Even her. She looked at him with expectancy.

'Oh god,' he thought as he began to look down at his paper. 'Here goes, mate.' And he began to read,

"You could say that you love me

even if it isn't true.

You could hold me

through the night

even if you're gone the next morning.

You could hold my hand

even if you're dragging my heart through the mud.

I'll let you lead me,

and kiss me,

and tell m every lie in the world,

and I'll believe you willingly.

Because I love you,

and I can never let you go."

About the time that he finished, the bell rang and he quickly collected his things and got out of the classroom. On his way out of the school building he felt a small hand on his arm, "Wait."

He turned around to see the small blonde that had been the object of his obsessions for 3 years standing there, hand on his arm, asking him to wait, "Can I help you?"

She pulled him tot he side of the hall way so they could talk uninterrupted, "I wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed your poem. It was so beautiful."

He smiled at her, "I wrote it about a beautiful girl." He hoped that she wouldn't figure it out, but on some level he really wanted her to know. He wanted her to love him the way that he loved her.

She smiled right back at him and he knew he would never tire from seeing it, "I wish I had someone to write those things about me."

'Here's your chance, mate. Here's your chance to tell her everything. Now or never.' He sighed, as if to ready himself, "What if I told you it was about you?"

She stopped all movements, "You wrote that about me? You think I'm beautiful?"

"You're bloody gorgeous. Everything I write is about you."

The look of awe shown on her face, "Really?"

He nodded his head, afraid of speaking. He was completely taken by surprise when she leaned up and kissed him softly. The kiss didn't last long, just long enough for him, "Well. You wanna go get a bite to eat, pet?"

She took his hand and leaned into his arm, smiling, walking with him outside to the school parking lot, "Sure."

FIN


End file.
